


in the end

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: (t's him and i)'Housewives fantasise – isn’t that what everyone always says?'





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Beth and Rio need to do it.... like yesterday. I know it's all part of the buildup but I just cannot handle it. Don't they know I'm living vicariously through them??

Beth has never wanted to sleep with someone more, and that includes her high-school boyfriend – the one who lived in the town over, the one her parents only ever let her see once a week, the one who had a shabby truck inherited from his dad. She had been so quick to strip herself of her clothing in that truck, when in the end she was sorely let down, teenage eagerness giving way to a dull ache and mere moments for the act itself.

The logical, rational part of her brain, the side which lists off everything she needs to do in the minutes before she falls asleep and once more as soon as she wakes up in the morning, knows that this is surely just a combination of her lacklustre sex drive and the overall appeal of a man such as Rio. Housewives fantasise – isn’t that what everyone always says? Her desire to sleep with him is all just part of one grand fantasy, and if she moves away from Dean’s touch because his hands just aren’t calloused enough, she’s quick to rattle off a million things she needs to do in lieu of any form of an excuse.  

But she can’t seem to escape thinking about him. What he said to her in the car about ‘hitting that’, those words should have repulsed her, but instead they have done the exact opposite. What she said to Agent Turner… she can’t look at the kitchen benches the same after that. She hadn’t been aware that she wanted such a thing to occur, not fully, but now she most definitely is. When she’s hanging out the washing, when she’s stacking the dishwasher, when she’s pushing mince around a frypan, her mind is preoccupied by thoughts of being bent over the kitchen benches she spent weeks picking out, her panties around her ankles and her dress hitched up over her hips.

If she has a type, it is Dean – the Dean of their youth, tall, strong, wholesome, with a laugh that could make anyone smile and nothing but compliments for her cooking. Her type is definitely not gang leaders with neck tattoos and dark, compelling eyes who look at her as if she is a puzzle they need to solve. But there is something about Rio, something in the way that he moves, in the way he looks at her, talks to her, that has her almost compelled by him. She wants nothing more than to see a smile spread across his lips and crinkle the skin beside his eyes the way it did in her car.

She’d also like to strip him of all his clothes and see what other tattoos adorn his body, and a part of her thinks that such an occurrence is inevitable. She’s seen the way he looks at her. Four kids have undeniably altered her body, but she worked damn hard to get back into shape after Emma, thinking that she could fix any issues in her marriage by purely eating steamed vegetables and spending the hours the kids were at school pounding the pavement and frantically cleaning the house. But even though she’d fit back into her pre-pregnancy clothes mere months after Emma was born, her husband had still cheated on her. She doesn’t regret her actions, not now when Rio’s eyes study her every move, not when she can feel the heat of his gaze when she turns and walks away.   

Something is going to happen, if she has any say in it at all. It’s just all a matter of when.

She isn’t Bonnie, and he isn’t Clyde, but this still feels all too dangerous.


End file.
